


A guide on how too get your AI out of the fridge - Handsome Jack X Reader

by Clown_Adjacent



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Jack is easily trapped in things lmao, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Adjacent/pseuds/Clown_Adjacent
Summary: Jack has a tendency too get trapped into new EchoNet products - and you just bought a new smart fridge.





	A guide on how too get your AI out of the fridge - Handsome Jack X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to Imagines-from-the-borderlands
> 
> I might have been a bit inebriated when I though of this idea.

_He was quiet today._

Unusually quiet. You hadn’t really complained, it was nice too have actually woken up too your alarm and not him yelling into your ear or shocking your eye so violently you thought it would split again.

You actually got too have a shower where your privacy hadn’t been invaded, a relaxed routine without his opinions on how you took care of your skin or whatever else had bothered him about you - he could be rather bitchy when he wanted too be it was rather surprising, and good god when you ignored him did he start to whine. So no his silence hadn’t really worried you - you knew he was tethered too you and couldn’t go very far from you anyways, he probably just got fixated on something last night and lost track of time.

Yet you did search as you continued about your day wondering if he had temporarily tethered himself too your computer or even the roomba that you owned, he had a tendency too hijack it and try trip you over when you weren’t paying attention too him and were focusing on cooking dinner or talking too a friend.

You did however grow somewhat agitated noticing his absence from the heavily frequented objects. “Hey Jack!” You called through the apartment, beginning too extend your search too the other objects that had been tied too the EchoNet. You called once again cutting yourself off when you heard a rather distant shout elsewhere, furrowing your brows you followed after it entering the kitchen. “Uh where are you?” You began too search the room for any sign of him your search causing you too wander past the fridge.

“Just walked past me you asshole!” You jolt at how close he had sounded, hand flying too your chest as your heart skipped a beat fear momentarily taking over.

“And you just scared the crap out of me!” Your retort was completely useless, did you honestly expect him too be affected by scaring you - he thrived off of scaring you and others it was the only past time he had since he was stuck as a artificial life, a ghost trapped in the networking of the of your Echo eye.

You retraced your steps and stood before the refrigerator the usually blank screen bright blue and the face of Jack appearing on it, a scowl present as he watched you. You leaned closer too the screen in disbelief. “How the fu…” You lean back from the screen inspecting the refrigerator a smirk growing and a chuckle developing in your voice. “How the hell did you get stuck in there?”

“Does that really matter right now! Just get me out of this thing!” He pauses for a moment. “God how much unhealthy shit do you have in here…” He mumbles. “(Y/n) honestly you should be embarrassed.”

“Noooo don’t do that.” You stop him from rambling, his main way of getting you too give in and help but right now you were too amused to do anything but help. “You explain too me how you got stuck in the refrigerator and I’ll help you out of it”

He groans, rolling his eyes. Your smirk grew at his obvious embarrassment. “C'mon” You sang lightly encouraging him too give in.

“(Y/N) I swear if you don’t get me out of this-”

“No no no don’t start making threats - I’ll keep you trapped in there if you do!” You begin too tease revelling in the moment. Pandoras most fear man was trapped by a fridge - it was pure gold! “C'mon tell me how you got stuck in there.”

“I hate you so much-”

“No you don’t you love me!” You cut him off once more. “I am a delight!”

“Right now you definitely aren’t a delight!”

“Fine if you’re gonna be like that.” You move out of his view “Have fun counting all the boxes of mozzarella sticks-”

“Okay fine!” You grin returning too your spot in front of the refrigerator awaiting his explanation. “I have a tendency too get sucked into things connected too the EchoNet and it’s hard too control when it’s a new device aND SINCE YOU BOUGHT A FREAKING SMART FRIDGE YESTERDAY-!” He’s cut off by your laughter, loud and clearly full of joy.

“Oh my god-! I’m suhaha-s-sorry continue.” You continued too snicker, light giggles falling as you grin watching the small screen on the fridge. Jacks irritated, almost livid expression staring at you with narrowed eyes.

“You done?” Its rhetorical but you answer with another explosive burst of laughter, he groans rolling his eyes waiting impatiently for you too calm yourself down.

“I’m gonna have too show the guys this - give me a moment!” You giggled through your words retrieving your Echo device he threatens you as you begin too record the moment before he began to whine about it.

“It’s cold in here get me out.”

“Oh shut up you can’t feel anything.” You had sent the evidence of his predicament too a close circle of friends before returning you attention too him with a wide smile, another laugh bubbling up as you continued too listen too him whine, practically begging you too get him out.

“Anyone ever tell you that you act like such a baby when nothing goes you way the instant you ask for it.” You teased.

He glares at you “If you were trapped in a fridge you’d be begging me too get you out! Don’t act like you wouldn’t.” 

You scoff rolling your eyes “Alright whatever, how am I supposed too get you out of this one?”

He sighs clear annoyance etched into his throat. “Same as all the other times! Get your damn laptop, open up a private network connect your damn echo eye and get me out!” You only continued too grin watching him return too anger once more a chuckle tangling with you words as you exit too retrieve the device.

“Okay okay no need too be so aggressive.”

Returning seconds later you hadn’t even gave it a second though about what you had been doing, as forgetful as you were - getting him out of various objects like no had become somewhat muscle memory for you with how much of a habits he made of getting stuck.

You felt the usual buzz in your eye once more indicating he was back, tethered into the small device. “You’re so lucky I can’t kill you.” He spoke from behind you, turning in your seat you look up too him.

“A thank you would have worked.”

“I will never thank you and you know that.”

“I’ll put you back in there again - don’t make me call Matt!”

“Fine, i guess you deserve it anyways…” He pauses for a moment as if struggling too find the words. “Thank you for y’know…getting me out the fridge.”

Another chorus of laughter echos throughout the kitchen. 

_At least you could enjoy his embarrassment._


End file.
